User blog:BangJang96/Composite Flash Respect Thread
Alright, buckos. Its prime time we get down to business. ITS TIME. TO RESPECT. THE FLASH! *''inhales'' Lets begin... Name: Barry Henry Allen Age: 20s Species: Human Height: 5'11' Weight: 179 lbs. Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Occupations: Superhero, Justice League Founding Member, Forensic Scientist, Time Traveler, & Crime-Fighter. Aliases: The Fastest Man Alive, The Scarlet Speedster, The Streak, The Ghost (Injustice). Tier: Will not be specified, as I will get trashed on. Isn't higher then High Complex Multiversal though. Feats: -Was the main protagonist of a big DC comic arc event, that would launch the New 52, and reboot the entire DC Universe. -Managed to endure being struck by lightning, and getting douched in chemicals, giving him his powers. -Has been a White, Black, Green, & Blue Lantern. -Created the Speed Force, even though he didn't know it. -Has faced off against many powerful DC baddies on many forgotten and separate occasion. -Remains one of the most inconic DC Characters to date. -Jump-started the Silver Age (along with Green Lantern). -Saved the Multiverse from the destruction of the Anti-Monitor, which sent him to the Speed Force unwillingly. -Is the fastest man alive. Period. Strength: First off we'll analyze the most basic thing Flash does: running. Simlpe physics demonstrates the enormity of the Flash's strength. Force- Mass x Velocity. Now follow along, the average leg weighs 20% of a person's body weight. According to DC Comics, the FLash weighs 175 lbs, which means each leg wegihs approximately 35lbs. Meaning that at leasurely pace of Mach 4, Flash would exert more then 24,000 lbs of force with each step on the floor. And now for the math behind it: 20% of 175 = 35. Force= 35lbs x 3072mph (Mach 1=768. Mach 4= 768 x 4). Force= 107520 newton's. 107,520 newtons = 24,170lbs. This is only the force exerted by Flash at the Speed of Sound. However, it's a whole other ballgame when reaching light-speed. According to Einstein’s Special Theory of Relativity, mass reaches infinity when traveling at the speed of light. So the Flash is perfectly capable of throwing punches with infinite force behind them. Not only that, he’s able to control it due to the speed force (the physics bending aura that protects him when traveling at such high speeds) and can choose to punch with the force of planets or entire solar systems. So in summary, The Flash is accelerating at speeds difficult to quantify. This gives him the ability to exert massive amounts of force, essentially giving him super strength. Now lets see that speed and strength with speed & strength feats. -Punched with a force that could wobble a planet off its axis (Pre-Crisis). -Also fought the Spectre. -Manipulated the Speed Force to blitz Grodd (New 52). -Stunned Superman (New 52). -Fights Supergirl (New 52). -Runs so fast, he breaks out of a Lantern construction. -One-shots death. The same death who killed Darkseid, and the same Darkseid who fought Anti-Monitor. 'Durability:' -Survived a flick from Superman (New 52). -N52 Superman is MSS. -Survived getting kicked by The Spectre, apparently sending him to Mars (Pre-Crisis). -Was the first one to get up from an attack from Darkseid (New 52). -New 52 Darkseid can be considered Skyfather level. -Tanks hits from Reverse-Flash. -Tanks MFTL punches. -When Pandora used Flash to recreate the DC Universe, it caused a reality warping event according to the Imaginary Axis which may be what was hurting Flash. 'Speed:' -Outran death through time. -Note that Jay Garrick claims death itself cannot go faster then light, so Flash must've been going at Immeasurable speeds (could be wrong here). -Achieves white lightning,meaning hes going REALLY fast. -Don't know whats going on here. -Destroys the Anti-Monitors antimatter canon that would've destroyed the Multiverse. (He went to the Speed Force, not died). -Searches the universe in mere moments. -Leaves Superman in dust. -We all know the attosecond feat by now. -Beat Pre-Crisis Superman in a race. -Learned an alien language in less then a minute. -Blah blah blah, Justice League slow computer. -Processes all things around him to the point of precognition. -When obtaining Bart Allen's speed,he goes faster then he has ever had, and Pandora uses him to bring three timelines together to make the New 52. Speed Force: -New 52 Flash has shown to have complete control over the Speed Force, and fought Grodd in there (somewhere above). -The Speed Force ran through Barry's mind to calculate an infinite number of possibilities when given a Green Lantern ring. -Speed Force helped Barry resist Soul Possession. -Produces more and more of the Speed Force with every step he takes. 'Speed Force Powers:' -Phasing -Was strong enough to hurt Martian Manhunter by phasing through him. -Vortex/Tornado Creation -Time Manipulation -Speed Steal: -Speed Steal negates all and any durability. It turns someone into a living statue. Stuck in time. -When Barry goes to stop himself from causing Flashpoint, Bart Allen comes to give Barry his speed, thus resulting in Barry taking his speed. -Steals not only Daniel West's speed , but drains him of his powers. -Healing Factor -Infinite Mass Punch -Entering the Speed Force Heres for the fastest man alive. Category:Blog posts